1. Field
The present embodiments generally relate to systems and methods for processing hydrocarbons. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for producing olefins from crude.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crude topping units can be used to separate naphthas from crude to provide a naphtha feed for a Benzene, Toluene, Xylene (“BTX”) unit, which processes the naphthas into valuable products. In addition to the valuable products, crude topping units produce a large amount of residue that can be sold as a heavy fuel oil, sent to refineries for further processing, or sold on the market to refineries with bottom of the barrel processes can that take advantage of the residue.
Crude topping units are inefficient and leave naphthas in the residue. The residue can be further processed to extract more naphtha from the residue, however, current refining methods, such as vacuum tower distillation, are inefficient processes for further extracting naphtha from the residue. Additionally, current refining methods can also harm the environment. For example, many residue upgrading processes, such as vacuum distillation and coking rely on fired heaters that generate large amounts of carbon monoxide (“CO”) and nitrogen oxides (“NOx”) emissions. Furthermore, current processes require large capital costs, plot area, and energy consumption, and produce unwanted low value byproducts.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for upgrading crude residue into more valuable hydrocarbon products.